Talk:Wood Release: Stocks
Reinforcing I think Yamato mentioned something about "reinforcing the stocks with Wood-element chakra." Would that mean Wood chakra increased its strength/durability or something? --GoDai (talk) 00:47, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Creation Did Yamato actually create this, he only says he reinforced the stocks with wood chakra.--Deva 27 (talk) 05:14, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, like what I said above. The flames and the metal pieces are suspicious to call this a Wood technique. --GoDai (talk) 05:21, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::It doesn't make any sense that Yamato would have to reinforce one his own creations with chakra, and I highly doubt that he can make metal.--Deva 27 (talk) 05:33, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Metal and fire have been magically seen at various points with Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands. ::Further, I don't remember Yamato ever having any influence over wood that was not his own. ~SnapperT '' 06:13, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Yamato actually says . He makes no mention of doing anything to the stocks holding Kisame, let alone creating them. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 12:06, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's as simple as the stocks were there from before and from what Shounen translated Yamato just used his Mokuton to suppress Kisame's chakra which is much more understandable. --Cerez☺ (talk) 18:54, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::Can we just rename the page "Wooden Stocks" and turn the article into a tool page - if no one has proof that Yamato in fact created them? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 18:56, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :For the most part we don't know if he didn't, but from the translation I think Fma's idea should be considered as the best option. --Cerez☺ (talk) 19:01, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::I think Yamato created it. If you look at the top of the stocks, there are the same lit fuse present in the wood structures he creates when he suppresses the Nine-Tails' chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 19:05, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::So the false info tag at the top of the page should just stay there until we (maybe) see Yamato use this technique in the anime? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 19:12, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::I saw the fuse things...it's more probable to me that Yamato modified the stocks though so he could suppress Kisame's chakra or maybe he just got the metal bits and incorporated it into the creation. It wouldn't matter if it's shown in the anime either we'd just add an "in the anime" bit to it. This seems like one of those things Kishimoto has to explain =\ --Cerez☺ (talk) 19:17, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::The way the article is right now is also not completely correct. There is no evidence that Yamato does anything with the stocks. Whether it be creating them, reinforcing them, or using them to suppress the victim's chakra. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:59, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Given how Yamato usually uses the Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands technique with the hand position and the candle thing on his Mokuton creaations when he was supervising Naruto's training as well as how he used it when they were on the battlefield. It came to mind that this might just be the same technique with more functionality (restraints for Kisame).--Cerez☺ (talk) 01:16, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Candles In the anime infobox image there are no candles shown this should be noted I think. (talk) 13:19, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Noted.--Cerez365™ 13:35, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Metal Regarding the metal I would say its either a mistake, metal added by artists, or wood coloured silver.. the fact that there is metal should be noted..would I be allowed to replace the image with a edited one? metal bits look like wood in my edited version photo -- (talk) 14:16, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :Never thought of tht, it's possible so I made a little note.--Cerez365™ (talk) 14:35, July 9, 2012 (UTC) *smiley face* -- (talk) 14:38, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Even the tailed beasts control no jutsu has metal spikes (at least it appears as such) better question is from where the fire comes from 0_o--Elveonora (talk) 16:04, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :Accept the flames. They'll tell you that the user uses their chakra to cause friction and light the flame or something simple like that. I don't think the spikes normally seen are metal though, but who's to say...--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:31, July 10, 2012 (UTC)